


Just Burn

by Cake_isnt_pie_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, smoking!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_isnt_pie_sam/pseuds/Cake_isnt_pie_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Sam doesn’t want to admit it, he thinks it’s just the hottest thing when Dean smokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Burn

**Author's Note:**

> (I do not own Supernatural or the boys. Constructive criticism is always encouraged!)

As much as Sam doesn’t want to admit it, he thinks it’s just the hottest thing when Dean smokes. The way his lips wrap around the butt of the cigarette sends little bolts of energy to places Sam just doesn’t want to think about right now. He can’t help but stare at the gentle curve of his brother’s throat when his head tips back to exhale the smoke slowly through parted lips.

As Dean lifts the cigarette up to his mouth again, he pauses, eyes meeting Sam’s figure standing off to the side.

Sam freezes in place. He didn’t realize that Dean knew he was watching.

“Need something, Sammy?”

“No.” _Yes._

As Dean takes another hit, he closes his eyes and a grin creeps up the corner of his mouth. Dean lets the smoke escape with his words.

“You’re a bad liar, you know that?”

Sam’s a little confused because his heart seems to stop beating for a whole three seconds. He laughs, scratching the back of his head.

"Can’t say I know what you’re talkin’ about, Dean," he says, still unable to pull his eyes from his brother’s mouth.

Dean takes another hit, and hops off the hood of the impala. He strides toward Sam and lets the smoke leak from his lips as he moves forward. A full-wattage grin pulls across his face and he stops short a few feet from Sam.

"Oh don’t play coy, Sammy," Dean says, and Sam isn’t sure but his voice sounds extra low and raspy.

Sam opens his mouth to speak, but closes it again. He’s too distracted.

"Yeah. ‘S what I thought, little brother."

Sam’s finally able to pull his eyes away, and he sheepishly grins.

"You know, smoking isn’t very good for you," Sam manages to say, and his voice comes out a little more on the quiet side.

Dean’s eyebrow raises smoothly and he takes another defiant pull of the cigarette. His eyes watch Sam intently, gauging his reaction.

Sam, on the other hand, can’t help but watch his brother. The way Dean licks his lips a fraction of a second after the cigarette leaves his mouth. The way he holds the smoke in his lungs and takes a long step forward. The way he grabs Sam by the back of his hair and pulls. The way he moves his mouth close to Sam’s and…

_Oh._

Sam’s eyes close and his mouth opens to protest (or something) and suddenly it’s filled with smoke. He tastes the sweet spice on his tongue. He isn’t sure if the sweetness or the spice is from the cigarettes or Dean. The warmth of Dean’s lips is radiating and Sam can almost swear they’re touching his…but they’re not. He doesn’t dare move because, well, he isn’t quite sure how this happened or if it’ll ever happen again.


End file.
